mysterycitygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Stations
During development of Mystery City Uptown, Ptah and Mario both decided to implement a radio station feature. The following page describes the current state of each station. 89.5 Living Under a Rock Radio L.U.R.R. plays a blend of hard, classic, punk, and alternative rock. The host is a very passionate rocker and is also the lead singer of local band the Nepholometers (featured as the focus of a mystery at the boardwalk in Downtown and also on a poster in Joel Price's apartment in the Phone Call). He is voiced by Ptah70. The station's current tracklist is as follows: *Man Man - Loot My Body *Nick Diamonds - Word was Swords *Kiss - Strutter *Japanther - The Gravy *Interpol - Lief Erikson *Gorillaz - Punk *Filter - Burn It *Danzig - Mother *Built to Spill - Car *Black Lips - Cold Hands *Radio Banter with Pegasuses XL - Marathon Mansion 93.6 MCKT The Chat Zone This station is currently undeveloped. 98.3 Dreamy Days Dreamy Days plays atmospheric and synth-heavy music, all of which its host hates. The host, played by the youtuber Nativebirds is suggested to either be or have some connection to the character Nativebirds also plays in the Phone Call. He is bent on one day being the only voice on the radio and can be heard in a crank call on 101.4 The Classics. The current tracklist follows: *Beat Happening - In My Memory *Blockhead - Insomniac Olympics *cLOUDEAD - Physics of a Unicycle *Daft Punk - Instant Crush *Desire - Don't Call *Fever Ray - Dry and Dusty *James Pants - Clouds Over the Pacific *Julee Cruise - The Nightingale *Ratatat - Cherry *Bibio - St. Christopher 98.4 Tranquility Tranquility, as the name suggests, generally plays a more soothing side of electronic music. The station has no host and is meant to be a more passive choice for players who are interested in the radio feature but don't want too much distraction. The tracklist currently includes: *Washed Out - Feel it All Around *Sigur Ros - Staralfur *RJD2 - Clean Living *Quantic - Meaning *Mr. Green - What Can I Say *Moby - Going Wrong *Little People - Moon *Kid Koala - Goodbye - Page 8 *Feint - Learning to Cope *Aquatic Ambiance from Donkey Kong Country 64 aka the best song composed exclusively for a video game ever aside from the main theme of Metal Gear Solid 2 or something I don't know I'm opionionated I guess 99.8 Alt City Alt City plays alternative music. The station has a host who is voiced by Mario5422, but he does not display his personality, only announcing the names of the songs that are about to play or that just played. The current tracklist is as follows: * Imagine Dragons - On Top of the World * American Authors - Best Day of My Life * OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself * Lorde - Royals * Avicii - Wake Me Up * Foster the People - Coming of Age * OneRepublic - Feel Again * Foster the People - Don't Stop (Color on the Walls) * Imagine Dragons - Monster * U2 - Beautiful Day 101.4 The Classics The Classics plays 50's, 60's, and early 70's rock along with some modern music that blends in with an intentionally classic or lo-fi style. The host is Hank Hill, the main character of the late Fox animated comedy show King of the Hill, as potrayed by the youtuber Nativebirds. Which is great because if there's one thing Joey Christopher has ever wanted to do its make a game in which Hank Hill owns a radio station. Seriously, I can die happy now. Here's the current tracklist or whatever: *The Rolling Stones - Ruby Tuesday *The Delfonics - Didn't I Blow Your Mind this Time *The Coral - Dreaming of You *The Coasters - Little Red Riding Hood *Harlem - Someday Soon *Karen Elson - The Ghost Who Walks *Iggy Pop - The Passenger *Felt - Red Indians (and remember kids, the proper term is Native Americans) *The Electric Prunes - Too Much to Dream *Dion - Runaround Sue 102.1 The Wave The Wave is a real radio station based in Destin, Florida. I've always been fascinated by it because they always try to make stupid jokes that I love. They claim to play everything, but it's mostly 80's and 90's pop and rock. The host in Mystery City is the same host from the actual station. Current tracklist: *The Knife - Heartbeats *The Go-go's - Vacation *The Go! Team - Huddle Formation *Survivor - I Can't Hold Back *The Pixies - Debaser *Hanoi Rocks - Back to Mystery City *Quiet Riot - Feel the Noize *Crystal Castles - Not in Love *The Chromatics - The Page *Michael Jackson - Beat It (8-Bit Remix that sounds fantastic actually) 103.4 News Channel 5 Undeveloped and subject to change. Trivia *Uptown is believed to be the first Roblox Game to feature radio stations of this nature. *The idea was inspired by game elements from the Grand Theft Auto and Fallout franchises. *Ptah applied for a job at a radio station right around the time this feature was being developed (keeping my fingers crossed). *Debugging and coding this feature took a week of Mario and Ptah staying up until five in the morning. *Dreamy Days got its name from a Roots Manuva song called Dreamy Days that was ultimately cut from the station for not fitting with the feel of the rest of the tracks. *Two mysteries are planned to coincide with the stations. *If this feature is a success, it will hopefully be added to Downtown as well with an all new collection of tunes. *The tracklist for each station is expected to grow, but slowly. Sound is a lot cheaper and more practical than it was at first, but it still adds up really fast in this situation. * Mario5422's favorite station is Alt City. His favorite bands are OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons and Foster the People.